forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ackbar
Biografie Mládí Narozen na mořském světě Dac, jinak známým i jako Mon Calamari, už od malička projevoval Ackbar zájem o vědu a moře. Už od té se zdálo, že je Ackbar předurčen k vykonávání velkých činů. Nedlouho poté, co opustil brány univerzity, se stal zástupcem Coral City ve vládní calamarianské Radě. Ve své funkci podporoval mezihvězdné expedice Mon Calamarianů v období Klonových válek. Vůdce odboje a Imperiální otrok Při vzestupu Impéria se Ackbar v roce 19 BBY stal předseda Calamarianské Rady. V jejím jménu se tehdy zúčastnil vyjednávání s dorazivší Imperiální válečnou flotilou, která ohrožovala planetu Mon Calamari. Vyjednávání však skončila nešťastně a Impérium zotročilo obě rasy, Mon Calamariany a Quarreny, a obsadilo renomované loděnice a vesmírné přístavy jejich světa. Ackbar pak rychle zasel sémě hnutí odporu, kterému se podařilo dočasně vypudit Imperiální síly z planety. Ale po rychlé Imperiální odvetě byl Ackbar zajat a nabídnut jako otrok darem velkomoffu Wilhuffu Tarkinovi. Jako Tarkinův otrok se Ackbar všemožně snažil vybudovat si pověst mírného tvora. Mezitím však shromažďoval pro pozdější použití imperiální vojenská tajemství a učil se od Tarkina a jeho lidí znalosti a základy jeho Imperiální doktríny. Dozvěděl se zajímavé podrobnosti o projektu Hvězdy smrti, ještě když byla stavba stanice ve fázi vývoje. Tarkin, přestože byl morálně opakem Ackbara, jej držel ve značné úctě. Osvobození a přidání se k Alianci Nedlouho před bitvou o Yavin napadla povstalecká úderná jednotka v blízkosti Eriadu Tarkinův osobní raketoplán, na jehož palubě byl také Bevel Lemelisk a Ackbar. Skupině Y-Wing|Y-Wingů se však povedlo pouze vyřadit raketoplán vezoucí Ackbara, než přiletěl Hvězdný destruktor třídy Imperial, aby zachránil velkomoffa. Z počátku zdánlivě neúspěšná mise se ukázala jako úspěch, když se podělil o své znalosti a připojil se k Alianci. Po navrácení se ke svým lidem a získání hodnosti admirála flotily Mon Calamari, se Ackbar stal neoficiálním členem Mon Mothminy Povstalecké Aliance. Díky tomu jej k Alianci následovalo mnoho Mon Calamarianů, kteří propůjčili své obrovské vesmírné lodě pro Alianci. Právě Ackbar informoval Rebely, že ukradená schémata Mon Calamarianské flotily jsou uložená na Caridě, čímž jim poskytnul možnost k jejich získání a vybudování nových lodí. Po záchraně Calamarianské Rady na Daluuj posádkou Millenium Falconu, tato Rada oficiálně podpořila Ackbarův návrh na připojení se k Alianci v roce 0 ABY. Následně se pod Ackbarovým velením sjednotili Mon Calamariané a Quarreni a osvobodili svou domovskou planetu od nadvlády Impéria. Povstalecký vůdce Ackbarovy podrobné znalosti Imperiální taktiky se ukázaly velice důležité pro dosažení prvních vítězstvích jako například v bitvě o Turkanu. Ackbar pomáhal při evakuaci Yavinu 4 a později dohlížel na Projekt Shantipole, experiment Verpinů, ze kterého vzešly alianční hvězdné stíhače typu B-wing. Vzhledem ke zníčení základny na Yavinu 4 bylo potřeba hledat novou základnu a Ackbar osobně vedl několik týmů. Prozkoumal Boz Pity, ale na své cestě k Saleucami byla jeho loď naloděna Bobou Fettem, který ho předal Imperiálům. V zajetí však nevydržel dlouho, protože při jeho převozu na Kessel byl zachráněn Renegade squadronou. Během akce byl však Ackbar zraněn, ale Renegade squadrona mu rychle opatřila bactovou nádrž, takže unikl a přežil. Vrchní velitel Mon Mothma, postřehnuvší si schopností Ackbara jej jmenovala jako Vrchního Velitele Rebelské flotily a hlavou všech Rebelských vojenských operací. Stal se tak známým jako "Otec Aliančního Námořnictva", když formoval a trénoval amatérskou skupinu nadšenců v údernou jednotku schopnou čelit Imperiálním silám. Pokud se jednalo o taktiku, tak byl nejlépe známý svými odvážnými útoky zblízka, jak poprvé předvedl v bitvě u Endoru. thumb|250px|Admirál Acbar během bitvy o Endor Admirál Ackbar dosáhl svého největšího vítězství na Endoru v roce 4 ABY, kde však nejprve padli do pasti a začal plánovat ústup. Byl totiž přesvědčený, že ztráta Alianční flotily by celou Alianci poslala na kolena, obzvláště poté,co přišli o svou základnu a některé lodě na Hothu. Nakonec se ale rozhodl dát na radu Landa Calrissiana a přešel k blízkému boji, čímž znemožnil střílet Hvězdě Smrti, aniž by nehrozilo zasažení vlastních Imperiálních jednotek. Když štít okolo Hvězdy Smrti konečně padl, tak přemístil flotilu, aby mohla pálit na její povrch stále také zaměstnávajíc Imperiální flotilu admirála Firmuse Pietta. Zvrat v boji však přineslo až zničení Executoru, který nejprve přišel o štíty koncentrovanou palbou, aby jej pak odrovnal sebevražedný útok stíhače A-Wingu. Poté se povedlo Ackbarovi ještě získat několik lodí nepřítele a Ackbar také předvedl rafinovanou verzi Kenobiho Ofenzívy, což ještě více potvrdilo Alianční vítězství. Ve službách Nové Republiky Po vítězství u Endoru byl Ackbar jedním ze zakladatelů Nové Republiky, o čemž svědčí jeho podpis na Deklaraci, jež jí oficiálně zakládala. V následném období svedl mnoho bitev pro Impériu a odpadlickým válečným pánům, během nichž vyvinul několik rozdílných vojenských taktik jako Ackbarův průřez nebo Thrawnovo klepeto. Později získal pozici v Vnitřní Radě a byl jmenován vrhcním velitelem novorepublikobvé obranné síly, čímž se stal nejvyšším důstojníkem v armádě. Od bitvy o Endor Ackbar plánoval strategie novo republikových jednotek, stejně jako přestavoval a rozšiřoval flotilu, zatímco svou práci vykonávali diplomaté a šetřili mu tak zdroje i jednotky. Jakmile měl dostatek nových lodích z loděnice Mon Calamari a vyspravené jednotky zabavené Impériu, tak se začal soustředit na dobývání světů Jádra. Hned zkraje byl osvobozen Ralltiir, obsazen Brentaal a Recopia se přidala sama a další útok se odložil, než bylo zajištěno řádné zásobování. Ackbar poté vtrhnul do středního a vnějšího okraje ziskem mnoha planet a zbudoval si tak základny pro útok na Jádro. Jeho kapitální vítězství na velkoadmirálem Peccati Synem na Kashyyyku, kde Ackbarova flotila prakticky vypařila jeho vlajkovou loď, znamenalo široký přístup do oblasti. Střední okraj byl brzy obsazen a Ackbar tak mohl zahájit brutální útok na vnější okraj. Souběžně s tím v roce 6.5 ABY svolil Ackbar Wedgu Antillesovi znovuzformování Squadrony Rogue. To se ukázalo jako dobré rozhodnutí, protože Roguové zajistili důležité informace před získáním Borleias, což měl být další krok k získání Coruscantu. Snahu o získání navíc urychlily akce Válečného pána Zsinje a dokonce donutili ke spolupráci Ackbara s Borskem Fey'lyou, kteří vymysleli společný plán. Přesto Fey'lya rozjel i svůj plán, kdy osvobodil členy organizace Black Sun, jako například Zekku Thynea z Kesselu, kteří se měli dostat na Coruscant a dělat tam bordel. Brzy přišel další Zsinjův útok, tentokráte na Noquivzor a plán na útok byl urychlen. Squadrona Rogue, která se na Coruscant infiltrovala, dostala zprávu,a by shodila planetární šťít. To se povedlo a přiletivší Ackbarova flotila lehce bitvu vyhrála a překonala obranu zanechanou Ysanne Isard. Expanze Nové Republiky Kromě své pozice jakožto velitele novorepublikových sil, zasedal admirál Ackbar i jako člen soudní komise v případě Tycho Celchua za domnělou vraždu Corrana Horna. Ten však unikl ze zajetí Ysanne Isard a prokázal tak nevinu Tycha. V tutéž dobu se Ackbar vypořádával s četnými nepříjemnostmi na Coruscantu, které způsoboval Zsinj a právě Ysanne Isard. Ackbar se poté vrátil do čela flotily a schválil založení squadrony Wraithna návrh Antillese. Ve squadroně působila i jeho neteř Jesmin, která však tragicky zemřela během mise. Squadrona prokázala své schopnosti pro Zsinjovi, zatímco Ackbar přežil útok od svého asistenta, kterému byl vypláchnut mozek. Vítězství na Coruscantu však Ackbarovu ofenzívu neukončilo. Během třetího a čtvrtého roku po Endoru jeho jednotky osvobodily další klíčové světy jádra, včetně Chandrily a Esseles. Následovala porážka Zsinje na Dathomiru, díky čemuž Ackbar vedl kampaň na bývalé světy ve správě tohoto válečného pána. Jakmile je získal, tak vyrazil na další cíl - Kuat. Známé loděnice sice utrpěly značné poškození, přesto to však bylo klíčové vítězství. Začátkem pátého roku po Endoru tak Nová Republika ovládala tři čtvrtiny galaxie, včetně světů Jádra. Přes tyto úspěchy se však blížilo další těžké období. Ackbar nechal 60 válečných lodí upravit na lodě přepravní, zatímco se jej pokoušel zdiskreditovat Borsk Fey'lya, čímž se otevřely dveře pro přicházející hrozbu. Jakoby z ničehonic se totiž vynořil Chisský velkoadmirál Thrawn, jenž převzal značnou část zbývajících Imperiálních jednotek a zahájil kampaň založenou na mistrné strategii a manipulaci. Kampani nemohl Ackbar čelit od počátku, protože byl zavřen za zradu, v níž měl prsty jak Thrawn, tak především Borsk Fey'lya. Nakonec se však povedlo jej osvobodit a Ackbar tak mohl vést útok na Bilbringi, aby zde získal krystalovou gravitační past, jež měla odhalit zamaskované asteroidy rozvržené Thrawnem okolo Coruscantu. Bilbringi však byla další z mnoha pastí chisského stratéga, ale zásah pašeráků a osobní stráže Thrawna nakonec pomohly k vítězství Ackbarovo flotily. Po Thrawnově kampani vedl Ackbar další kampaň proti Princi-admirálovi Delaku Krennelovi. Navíc konečně Ackbar přinutil Wedge Antillese, aby přijal titul generála. V bitvě o Ciutric byla Ackbarova flotila z počátku přečíslena Krennelovými jednotkami, ale použití taktiky Thrawnova klepeta přivedl další jednotky, které umožnily poražení Krennel jednou provždy. Ve stejné době Rogue Squadrona úspěšně zachránila vězně z Lusankyi včetně generála Jana Dodonny. Tyto akce však rozprostřely Republikové jednotky do středního kraje, čímž zůstaly světy jádra otevřeny pro další útok, který přišel s bleskovou rychlostí. Jako nejvyšší velitel byl Ackbar také velice žádaným cílem nepřátel Republiky, proto byl v jeden čas dokonce unesen. Jeho záchrana byla úspěšná jenom díky intervenci rytíře Jedi Fahjaye, jenž tak zachránil admirálův život. Vpadl do místnosti, kde byl Ackbar držen a zabil oba dva teroristy. Přestože však Ackbara zachránil, tak agresivní použití Síly Fahjaye v následujícím období pronásledovalo v nočních můrách. Tragédie a triumf V době útoků znovuzrozeného Císaře v roce 10 ABY byl Ackbar ve svém domě na Coruscantu známém jako Jezero Vítězství. Brzy byl povolán do služby, aby čelil zdánlivě nekonečným zdrojům znovuzrozeného císaře. Tato kampaň byla z hlediska ztrát největší až do doby příchodu Vongů. Mnoho oblastí bylo ztraceno, když jejich vedení uprchlo, aby se skrylo. Jednou z největších tragédií byla devastace Mon Calamari, když na něj zaútočili Ničitelé Světů, jež zničily povrch planety. Přestože Ackbar uchránil velkou část flotily díky četnému přesouvání a úspěšně získal mnoho světů, když byl Císař znovu poražen, tak se stále obviňoval za to, jak velká škoda byla způsobeno jeho planetě a jeho lidem. Další osobní krize Ackbara postihla krátce po znovuzískání Corusantu. Během mise s Leiou Organa Solo v roce 11 ABY se jeho osobní raketoplán B-wing zřítil na planetě Vortex a zničil Katedrálu Vichrů, stejně jako zabil několik Vorů. Sám odešel do exilu na Mon Calamari, protože byl přesvědčený o vlastní pilotní chybě. Zde bydlel v rezervaci Mkbuto a věnoval své úsilí k rekonstrukci poničeného světa. Když byla Mon Mothma otrávena, tak jej zde vyhledala Leia a snažila přesvědčit o návratu do Nové Republiky. Během její návštěvy však na Mon Calamari zaútočila admirál Natasi Daala se svými hvězdnými destruktory. Ackbar rychle zorganizoval lokální jednotky, které tak vydržely, než dorazila novorepubliková flotila. Ackbar během útoku rozpoznal Tarkinovskou strategii a nechal obětovat rozestavěný křižník, aby zničil schovaný destruktor za měsícem. Během útoku si také Leia uvědomila, že Ackbarova neteř Cilghal je citlivá na Sílu a přirozená léčitelka, díky tomu se rozhodla stát Rytířkou Jedi a mohla později vyléčit Mon Mothmu. Ackbar se však stále odmítal vrátit, alespoň do doby, než ho Leia požádala znovu a to poté, co byl unesen její syn Anakin. V misi na Anoth zjistil Ackbar pravdu o své havárii - raketoplán byl poškozen jeho osobním mechanikem, Terpfenem. Ten byl vypláchnut Imperiálními technikami a pomohl nakonec v záchraně Anakina, když výplach a vsazené čipy přemohl. Přesto velvyslanec Furgan, Anakinův únosce, uniknul na svém dreadnaughtu, jen aby byl stíhán Ackbarem. Ten jej nakonec dostihl u měsíce Anothu a zabil Furgana zničením je MT-AT. Ackbar poté zabránil sebevraždě Terpfena a přesvědčil ho, aby zůstal v jeho službě, stejně jako se rozhodl, že i on se vrátí na Coruscant. Daala však mezitím vyřídila velitele většiny frakcí na něž se roztrhly zbytky Impéria a plánovala masivní útok na Novou Republiku. V době, kdy Ackbar a Wedge Antilles řídili válečné hry nedaleko Nal Hutty, dostali zprávu o útoku Daaly na Jedie na Yavinu 4 a existenci huttské superzbraně v asteroidovém poli nedaleko Hothu. Wedge Antilles se vypravil k Darkseberu, huttské superzbrani, zatímco Ackbar vzal Galactic Voyager a malou eskortu k Yavinu 4. Zde Ackbar čelil Daale a její vlajkové lodí Knight Hammer, jímž však byl přečíslen a navíc krátce na to přiletělo několik destruktorů třídy Victory. Přesto se snažil statečně zadržovat Imperiály i přes velká poškození, když na poslední chvíli Callista Ming poškodila Knight Hammer a dorazily posily Nové Republiky. Ve stejný čas Antilles zničil Darksaber, i když byl v boj zabit Crix Madine. left|thumb|250px|Admirál Ackbar a Wedge Antilles V následujícím období míru po porážce Daaly se Ackbar věnoval dozoru nad vývojem projektu Nová třída, jehož účelem byla modernizace a restrukturalizace především Páté flotily. Poskytl též eskortní flotilu Leie Organa Solo, když zachraňovala svého bratra Luka. Ackbar sám byl pak pověřen úkolem, jehož cílem bylo vytvoření flotily schopné zdatně bránit Novou Republiku. Tohle vše řídil převážně z Coruscantu, kde zůstal i po neúspěšných diplomatických jednání s Duskhanskou Ligou, která vyústila v otevřený konflikt. Velení přenechával dalším velitelům Obranných Sil Republiky. Konflikt proslul jako Krize Černé Flotily v roce 16 ABY a tehdy pod svou ochranu převzal Plata Mallar, jediného přeživšího Yevethského útoku na Polneye. Pod Ackbarovým vedením působil Mallar jako jeho hlavní letecký instruktor a měl tak možnost sloužit v Obranných Silách Republiky. Krize také umožnila Ackbarovi se setkat s Ayddatem Nylykerkou, který riskoval svůj život vstupem do Ackbarovo rezidence na Coruscantu,a by jej informoval o objevení Černé Flotily. Nylykerka byl za svou práci povýšen a to bylo základem jeho pozdějšího dosažení pozice ředitele Flotilní Rozvědky. Po porážce Yevethy a incidentu na Almanii se Imperiální Pozůstatek rozhodl spustit hlavní ofenzívu v naději, že poslední konflikty Republiku oslabily. To však bylo chybou, protože Nová Republika jimi byla vyztužena a Ackbar se vrátil zpět do pole, kde převzal vedení Třetí a Páté flotily v sérii několika hlavních bitev proti Giladu Pellaeonovi. Když byl Ackbar varován o úmyslech Sacorrianského Triádu a plném rozsahu Prvního Corelliánského Povstání v roce 18 ABY, tak okamžtitě začal dávat dohromady flotilu, která by se této vzniklé situaci postavila. Mnoho lodí však bylo rozmístěno po celé Republice, zatímco jiné se stále opravovaly z bojů s Černou Flotilou. Přesto však poskládal Ackbar dostatečnou floitlu, aby společně s Bakuranskou floitlou admirála Hortela Ossilege, s nímž udržoval již nějakou dobu komunikaci, zdecimoval Triádskou flotilu poté, co zaútočila na tu Bakuranskou. V následných taženích proti Impériu konečně Ackbar dosáhl výrazného zásahu do Imperiálních sil. Vedlo k tomu především vítězství v bitvě o Anx Minor, kde díky nařízení salvy koncentrované palby na experimentální Imperiální válečnou loď EX-F zničil dalších šest hvězdných destruktorů. Palba totiž vznítila zásobník vysoce těkavé antihmoty, přičemž následná exploze prakticky vypařila šest nejbližších hvězdných destruktorů. Tato ztráta výrazně snížila Imperiální morálku a Pellaeon ve snaze zachránit svou flotilu radši ustoupil. Ke konci tažení se Imperiální Pozůstatek zúžil na pouhých osm sektorů a flotilu 200 hvězdných destruktorů a několika tisíc malých plavidel. To vše nakonec bylo hlavním katalyzátorem, který vedl Pellaeona k uzavření míru s Novou Republikou a podepsání Pellaeon-Gavrisomovy Dohody. Výslužba Čtyři roky po podepsání míru s Impériem odešel Ackbar do výslužby, když se jeho starý rival Borsk Fey'lya stal Prezidentem. Ale i tak dostával informace a vypracovával analýzy na základě informací, které mu posílali starší příslušníci Obranných Sil - Dis Scaur, Etahn A'baht, Traest Kre'fey a Sein Sovv, který nahradil právě Ackbara. To vše se v budoucnosti ukázalo jako velice užitečné. Když dorazili Yuuzhan Vongové, tak byl Ackbar ve špatném zdravotním stavu. Vysvětloval, že s ním není nic v nepořádku, pouze věk a přetěžování se, které absolvoval během Galaktické Občanské Války, si vybírají svou daň. Přesto i nadále zůstával velice chytrým velitelem. Návrat Když bylo hlavní vedení Nové Republiky přemístěno na Mon Calamari, opustil výslužbu a vymyslel plán, který měl nalákat do pasti Vongské síly v Jádru galaxie. Plán, který vyústil bitvou o Ebaq 9, byl velice úspěšný. Použil Solovic dvojčata a několik dalších Jedi, aby přilákal Vongy k měsíci. Když Vongové dorazili, tak Novo Republiková flotila přepadla a zničila prakticky celou nepřátelskou flotilu. Ackbarův návrat měl kromě legitimního strategického a taktického vítězství také výrazně povzbuzující efekt pro morálku, která hodně utrpěla samotnou invazí. Když se zprávy o Ackbarově návratu začaly šířit do celé Obranné síly v prosté zprávě "ACKBAR JE ZPÁTKY" mnoho členů armády se okamžitě cítilo natolik skvěle, že hrozilo vypuknutí oslav u mnoha Novo Republikových jednotek flotily. Přesto se však bylo ještě potřeba vypořádat s jeho věkem a stavem. Ackbar dokonce odmítnul návrat na pozici Nejvyššího Velitele od současného Velitele Siena Sovva, aby nakonec přijal konzultativní roli a získal tak titul Ředitele Strategie Flotily. Smrt a odkaz Blízko k samotnému konci samotné invaze, krátce před finálním osvobozením Coruscantu, Ackbar zemřel ve věku 73 let. Jeho smrt způsobila velký smutek mezi Mon Calamariany, v Galaktické Aliance a celkově v galaxii. Velký pamětní obřad byl uspořádán na čerstvě získaném Coruscantu i jeho mateřském vodném světě za účasti nesčetného množství Mon Calamarianů a mnoha významných hodnostářů z celé Galaktické Aliance. Na jeho památku byla pojmenována loď Admirál Ackbar, jeden z nové generace hvězdných destruktorů třídy Victory, jež se ukázaly jako klíčové v Rojové válce. Vlajkové lodě Jako nejvyšší velitel armád Rebélie a Nové Republiky se často Ackbar chápal taktovky vedení bitev osobně. Proto se jeho vlajková loď dostávala velice často do akce. První vlajkovou lodí byla populární Home One. Mon Calamarijský křižník byl jeho vlajkovou lodí téměř celou dekádu, když se zúčastnil několika významných bitev v historii, včetně bitvy o Endor a bitvy o Bilbringi. Po vyřazení Home One se jeho novou vlajkovou lodí stal Defiance, první z nových křižníků třídy MC90. Poprvé se účastnil bitev proti znovuzrozenému Císaři, když v něm Ackbar osobně vedl průzkumné mise do oblasti Jádra. Poté co byly Imperiální jednotky zahnány, tak si Ackbar vybral další MC90, tentokráte pod názvem Galactic Voyager. I ten se vyskytnul ve významných bitvách jako byla Bitva o Yavin 4. Hvězdný destruktor Admirál Ackbar byl sice pojmenován po něm, ale nikdy se nestal jeho vlajkovou lodí, protože k jeho vypuštění a pokřtění došlo až po Ackbarově smrti. Osobní život Ackbarovo oddanost službě galaxii a především Nové Republice vyústila v nedostatek času, který by mohl věnovat svatbě či dětem. To však nebylo nic neobvyklého pro prvotní představitele Rebelské Aliance, protože oddanost službě tomu prostě nenechávala čas. Přesto, Ackbar měl rodinu, včetně dvou neteří, budoucí mistryni Jedi Cilghal a Jesmine Ackbar, pilotku stíhačů. Dlouhé roky práce po boku Leiy Organa Solo mu umožnilo si s ní vybudovat blízké přátelství. Během stresujících událostí okolo Krize Černé Flotily Ackbar působil jako Leiin blízký přítel a možná i jako otcovská figura. Blízkost jejich vztahu prokazoval i fakt, že Ackbar jako jeden z mála lidí měl soukromý klíč do pokojů Solových v Císařském Paláci. Vybudoval si též blízký vztah s Anakinem Solem, kterému říkal "moje malá rybičko", i protože chlapec doslova miloval vodu. Blízká interakce s klanem Solových přinesla Ackbara k častému kontaktu s Winter Celchu, osobná Leiinou asistentkou. Oba si vytvořili blízké přátelství a často si vychutnávali společnost toho druhého, když k tomu byl čas a příležitost. Léta později, během invaze Yuuzhan Vongů, se Winter starala o trápícího se admirála, když pomalu podléhal věku. Ackbarův blízký pracovní vztah s Wedgem Antillesem se také přeměnil v přátelství, když Ackbar sloužil Wedgovi jako učitel, především během raných let Nové Republiky. Politika Jednou ze záležitostí, kterým se jako Nejvyšší Velitel Novo Republikové armády nemohl vyhnout, byla interakce s politiky. Narozdíl od mnoha důstojínků-kariéristů si však Ackbar politických her neužíval a spoléhal spíše na důvěryhodnou přítelkyni Mon Mothmu, aby to vyřizovala za něj. Naštěstí pro Ackbara se nástupkyní Mon Mothmy stala Leia Organa Solo a jejich vzájemný vztah mu situaci i nadále v mnohém zlehčoval. Po Leině odchodu z politiky, krátce před Vongskou invazí, odešel i Ackbar. Bylo to jako díky pocitu, že Republika je již stabilní, tak i kvůli tomu, aby se nemusel haštěřit s novým s novým prezidentem - Borskem Fey'lyou. Výskyt * Star Wars Epizoda 6: Návrat Jediho * Star Wars Rebellion Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Rebelové Kategorie:Armáda Nové Republiky